


All My Heart I Will Lay Down Precisely At Your Feet

by Shelookstothesky



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angstshipping - Freeform, Blow Jobs, Don't judge me Ryou is a precious cinnamon bun, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I have no shame, I literally love this ship, M/M, who the fuck was I when I wrote this?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:01:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24033187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shelookstothesky/pseuds/Shelookstothesky
Summary: Do not ask me where this came from all of a sudden. I had an urge to write a naughty scene with Angstshipping. I'm not joking when I say that I really love Ryou and Marik together as a couple. They give me so much life!~Inspirations are as followed in no particular order: A fanfic on AO3 entitled Host. Another fic called Second But First Frist Time. And the little dead tumblr page called millenniumroommates <3And a bunch of Bad Suns songs. Literally, a playlist of an array of their songs fueled this smut.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Marik Ishtar
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	All My Heart I Will Lay Down Precisely At Your Feet

The room was spinning and the view of the ceiling was blurred and the only thing keeping the pathetic Arab grounded was the almost angelic vision of the albino young man standing in front of him. His flawless slender frame was lost in an oversized black sweatshirt that only made his already porcelain skin more pronounced. More beautiful. God, how much he hated himself for being so utterly captivated by this delicate being of man. Causing Malik to bite down hard on his bottom lip and averted his lavender eyes away from the void expression that Ryou was giving him. humiliation sunk in immediately. He absolutely crumbled when those brown eyes cast down in judgment. The flower boy’s expressions were always mild unless he was smiling or keeping up a pleasant persona which was most of the time. When it came to serious situations like this one his face was more of a blank slate. Supposing it was more of a defense mechanism than anything else due to all the abuse he had dealt with and witnessed in his lifetime so far. 

A splash of blood stained the off-white wall of the small bedroom Malik practically lived in. He didn’t desire much since he was used to humble living while serving his duties as a tomb keeper. He was a pitiful spec on the floor; bare-chested and engulfed in sweat. His bleach blond bangs sloppily brushed off his forehead haphazardly with some strains of fringe sticking up from dry blood unflattering the rest of his face. Smack dab in the middle of his forehead was a small gash where he had successfully split his head open from a desperate attempt to cease the hint of a voice that was not his own. The self-infliction seemed to have worked as the vicious, vile voice was no longer lingering in his brain. The loud slamming against the wall must have startled the gentle soul that was Ryou considering that his room was right beside the insufferable Egyptian’s. 

The two were roommates. And if you add Yugi into the mix, the three of them were roommates. And the trio of them made an extremely awkward bunch of rejects that had lost half their existence to the spirits of the millennium items. Calling it frustrating would be putting it lightly as all of the young men cohabitating together in their apartment were struggling with their own self-identity. Their own self-worth and the possibilities of recovering into functioning ideals. Yugi was the only one out of the three that was able to be the more proper member of society. He had no real hang-ups. He wasn’t insomnia like Ryou or suffered random fits of rage like Malik. The gentle rebel wasn’t damaged goods like his two friends were. He didn’t carry physical scars as they did. Once upon a time the spirit that inhabited his millennium puzzle was a diplomat and had no desire to destroy the body he possessed. 

Unlike the other two who were direct across from one another in the small space and gazing at each other in such a somber way. Ryou might as well have been royalty himself, in Malik’s eyes. The Arab held the beautiful boy on a pedestal. By the way, he had made peace with his former alter was astonishing. And Malik wanted to gain that same kind of control over his own body like his precious Ryou did. And the more the deep complexion of his feeble position gaped up at the sight of his beloved the more his chest swelled in admiration. Malik began crawling on his hands and knees towards his roommate’s alluring figure and stopped in front of his feet and firmly wrapped his arms around the slim waist of the frail man. 

He laid his head onto his taut stomach and buried his shameful face into the soft fabric of his shirt. He felt at ease here, like he belonged. After all the terrible things he had done to this delicate soul in the past. For all the things he allowed the spirit of the millennium ring to do. He did not deserve his kindness nor his love. If the Arab had enough energy within him he could have just wept right then and there. The power of forgiveness the flower boy had towards the revolting son of a bitch that was the former tomb keeper was criminal. And by God how much he loved him. How much he loved him more than ever loved himself. He closed his eyes tightly and continued to nuzzle his face into him, getting a good whiff of the fresh scent of sage that the fabric of his sweater must have absorbed earlier that day when he was burning it. 

The mere touch of pale hands made him melt into a puddle of his own desperation as they gingerly brushed down the back of his head, running his dainty fingers through the golden locks of his admirer. The Arab’s glossy eyes slowly catch a glimpse of Ryou peering down at him with a more softened expression now. There was tenderness gleaming in those big brown eyes. The way he was stroking Malik’s hair caused a chill to tingle down his spine. He wasn’t worthy of this comfort, he wasn’t worthy of him. 

“I love you Habibi,” He barely mewled, face still crushed against his stomach snugly. 

“I love you too, Malik,” Ryou answered softly as he pressed his palm to the back of the Egyptian’s neck to soothe him.

Those words enthralled Malik as his arms loosened around the other’s waist and stretched his hands up to caress the small of his back and let his fingers slowly drag down the slim build of the rest of his body until he cunningly slipped his warm hands underneath the plush fabric of his sweatshirt to touch his fair skin. The Arab got a peek of the milky white flesh that was hidden underneath the garment. Only to be reminded of how badly he wanted to get a taste of it. The numbing ache in his head was subsiding as the just being graced with the presence of this gentle being before he was enough to cure any ailment. Malik wanted so badly to touch more, only mustering up enough courage to lift up the shirt up completely and press his cheek against his trim torso. He continued to hold Ryou against him close and stared up at him with pleading eyes. 

To his surprise, the gentler man was blushing. He understood Malik enough to read what he was thinking. This was not their first intimate encounter and most certainly wouldn’t be their last. Ryou understood the cues of what his partner wanted and approved of his request by flashing him a genuine smile. Which struck right through the pathetic excuse for a man. Warmth overfilled his whole entire being, being blessed with such an honor. Without even thinking his tan lips met against the flower boy’s delicate skin. Starting off with a few soft pecks across the belly which soon escalated as Malik parted his mouth open to give more passionate kisses that ultimately turned into gently suckling to his lower belly. Where his lips were hovering below the drawstrings of the other’s pants. 

This whole process Ryou was slowly allowing himself to relax into the touches of his roommate that was still placed on his knees before him. He felt a tinge of excitement when he physically heard Malik’s wet lips against his skin as those lavender eyes finally greeted him again. At this point, Ryou had placed his palms comfortably against the back of the blond’s shoulders. Making the Egyptian feel more familiar with him. One of Malik’s kisses began to pinch, right below his pale belly button. Ryou couldn’t help but give a faint gasp; his partner’s teasing was working. He had playfully left a little red blotch as a keepsake to remind his beloved of how much he truly adored him. He grabbed onto his hips and gave a loving squeeze before swiftly digging his fingertips inside the fleece fabric of the waistband and yanked them down alongside with the boxers that were underneath that. Ryou’s white face was completely engulfed in redness now, taking a glimpse of his naked bottom half and meekly slipped his hands away from Malik’s muscular back as he helped kick his now discarded pants aside. 

Malik couldn’t help but take in the imagery in front of him as he leaned back on his a moment. His infatuation was so embedded within him that no matter how many times he saw the slender naked form of his partner he just couldn’t fathom that Ryou truly belonged to him. No. That he truly belonged to Ryou. The amorous way that he was being ogled at only flustered the flower boy further with a slight pout, shyly grabbing onto the bottom hem of his sweater.

“Malik, please. You always do this,” Ryou timidly pressed his thighs together in embarrassment and glanced to the corner of the room.

The comment didn’t stop the Arab from admiring the wonders of this gorgeous body as he sat up straight again and rubbed a hand down his whole leg down from his thigh to ankle. He leaned in close, this time pressing his palms flat against the carpeted floor and gave the tip of his shaft a soft kiss.

“There’s no need to feel inferior, you are my muse,” His voice soft as velvet as he spoke, taking hold of Ryou’s part and began to stroke it as it was still too limp to play with.

A quiver ran through his body, not just by the sensual touch but the term of endearment the Egyptian was good for. Malik was unpredictable in that way, he had mastered the art of playing both roles. There were days he acted more domineering than others. For Ryou, he didn’t favor either position because his partner always treated him in the same loving regard in either encounter. And that is exactly how the Arab wanted the precious man to preserve his affection towards him. Seeing that stroking the object of his desire dry wasn’t helping much Malik decided to boldly spit into his hand and allowed a little bit of saliva to get the end result he wanted. 

The slippery texture between his tanned fingers and Ryou’s sensitive glans caused his thin hips to lean in desperately as his shaft gave a good twitch, making it an acceptable size to toy with now. Without hesitation, Malik slipped the tip past his lips and slowly managed the rest of his lover’s length into the rest of his mouth. It had only just begun and the delicate man quivering was already beside himself, letting out a weak moan as he continued to grip tightly at the edge of his sweater. This time around just to avoid having the fabric cover his roommate's face. The Arab purposely perked his face up just so Ryou could get a good look at him. Which was far too much as the flower boy was the more shy partner. His eyes ended up catching a glimpse of the open door behind them. Shit. He had just remembered that he was so concerned that he forgot to close the door behind him.

“M-Malik--” He moaned very softly.

His command made his partner slip his mouth away and began swirling his tongue down his length and gently suckle, continuing to stroke. 

“Yes?” His tone was obedient as he continued his servicing. 

“T-the door,” He shuttered, squeezing his eyes tightly and gulped.

The Egyptian glanced over curiously at what was being referred to as a mischievous smirk curled his lips. 

“I guess Yugi will have a nice display of you so vulnerable in pleasure~” He taunted, bringing lips back close to the tip.

Ryou shook his head furiously, hips carrying on with their squirming. He’d never want his friend Yugi to see him in such a state like this. Especially with Malik. They all lived together; it would be unbearably awkward. 

“No!” He whined, feeling Malik’s hot breath against his tender skin.

“Then cum quickly, Ya Amar,” He teased as it took no effort for him to swallow his full length again; this time a bit rougher to encourage the right outcome. 

The further this went the sloppier Malik’s gestures had gotten. His cheeks had hollowed out and head movements quickened. His eyes had completely glossed over with ecstasy. Ryou most definitely could say the same for himself as he could feel himself come undone. His hands had found the back of Malik’s head again and tangled fingers in his golden locks. His hips gently rocked into the wetness that was his partner’s mouth. How perverted this was, but yet how amazing good it felt. Ryou was not much of a vocal lover which the blond didn’t seem to mind. He rather found it quite cute. As the daintier male tried his hardest to contain his cries of pleasures. And this is what excited Malik most, he wanted to pamper Ryou. He wanted to service him like the royalty that he saw his fragile partner as. 

Ryou never gave a warning when he was at his peak because of his coyness. Malik had to learn by studying his mannerism and how his shaft started to twitch hard against his tongue as he slowly slipped the length out of his mouth once more. He gloated on how he turned such an impassive boy into a needy mess in front of him. This gentle soul deserved to indulge in pleasure. And Malik wanted to be the person to please him in that way.

“Cum Habibi, cum,” Malik urged him in a whisper, deciding to open his mouth up wide and put his tongue out in a full display.

That was it. The obscenity of his vulgar expression had been the very last straw to end it all. It came out quickly, with a fairly loud moan escaping pale lips between panting as Ryou’s warmth gushed out in the place where Malik wanted it to be. He felt almost intoxicated by the thrilling sight as the smaller framed male finally collapsed down to his level, onto his knees. He desperately tried to catch his breath. Another shiver was sent down his spine as he watched the blond close his mouth to swallow. A sensation crept over Ryou, not able to keep his hands off of the bronze skin of his lover as he cupped Malik’s face to kiss him passionately. The expression of affection was graciously accepted as the Arab’s arms wrapped around that slim waist again. The kiss lingered quite a bit as Ryou was the first one to break it and began grazing across his collarbones.

“You are unbelievably vulgar,” He mumbled into the crook of his neck. 

“Am I?” Malik purred, taking hold of Ryou’s hand and giving the glaring scar upon it a kiss.

“I don’t find it vulgar because I am in love,” He continued in a delighted tone of voice as he proceeded to roll up the right sleeve of his darling’s sweater and give the other large scar on his bicep a few kisses before nuzzling into it. 

Ryou’s heart ached at the explanation, even more so at the intricate way the Egyptian was tending to his old wounds with care. Knowing very well that both those scars were a part of events in his life that he never even partook in and was constantly being reminded of when he looked down at them. After Malik had finally maneuvered the wretched sweater over the other man’s head and tossed it across the floor he then gently laid the ghostly white onto his back. The Arab kept his kneeling posture in front of him; this time the more delicate male was in more of a comparable position as it only made his lust grow larger. Ryou was now the sheep with that soft white hair of his and wide dark eyes.

Malik took his time with the deed as his eyes locked on the menacing perfectly pointed scars that made almost a complete circle around his chest where the millennium ring used to hang down from his neck. The blond’s first reaction was to bend down and kiss them, which he did. After running his fingers down the thickened skin that the scars created over time. So badly he wanted to tell this beautiful boy how he regretted never meeting his true form first. Ryou laid still, observing gently of how softly the other male was gliding his fingertips across his gruesome torso. The feather-light touches were most enjoyable until it once against dawn on him where he actually was. And with that Ryou cupped the same scarred hand that his lover had just kissed onto his to cease the rubbing.

“Malik, the door,” He reminded him quietly.

Unlike his partner the open door to the hallway unbothered the perverse Egyptian as he took it upon himself to take hold Ryou’s hand yet again and place it onto the protrusion that had been present this whole duration. He rubbed his partner’s inner palm against the hardened bulge that was trapped inside the pair of jeans he wore.

“Do you see what you’ve done to me? Yugi is fast asleep, let’s not bother with the door,” He tried convincing the sheepish man.

With dulled eyes, Ryou gingerly slipped his hand away and frowned at the displeasure he had of his request being declined. Malik’s cheeky expression dropped quickly as he gave a small huff and stretched his body over his lover’s more feeble build; purposely grinding against him as he reached his arm far enough to close the door without getting all the way up. 

“Happy now?” He sounded put-out by the lack of excitement the more practical approach the other had.

“Yes, thank you, much,” Ryou said in a very endearing way just to tease as he kept his position of back flat against the floor and reached out his arms for a cuddle.

The Egyptian wriggled his way into the embrace and kissed those precious lips of his.

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a picture perfect plan  
> But I can't go in alone  
> Are we whole or just two halves  
> Reaching out to the unknown?  
> I've got a voice inside my head  
> And a feeling in my gut  
> I don't know just who to believe  
> When you're torn in two, who can you trust?  
> And then I met you, I wanted to love you so bad  
> But I don't know if I'll let myself  
> You came here for somebody else  
> And now I'm trying hard to heal


End file.
